


She's The Boss At Home

by daeguidol



Category: WildeHopps - Freeform, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Submissive Nick Wilde, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant Judy Hopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: In which Judy Hopps shows Nick, who wears the pants in the relationship.orJudy Hopps is the dominant bunny, and Nick Wilde is the submissive fox(spoiler alert : they fuck)





	She's The Boss At Home

**Author's Note:**

> lol if any of you are wondering where this idea came from
> 
> I was listening to Work From Home by 5H on replay ha xx
> 
> also, this story and Bred By A Fox actually comes from my account on SoFurry under the user judithpiberius
> 
> so dw, I'm not stealing this

Nick smirked as the rabbit walked into the room, sporting jeans, a low cut shirt that showed her breasts and a matching tool-belt at the waist. The rabbit made her way to the stereo placed in the corner of the room, swinging her hips as she did. With one swift movement, she hit the stereo causing music to fill the empty space around the two. He watched in anticipation, as she walked sexily to the middle of the room, where he was unable to move (due to the ropes that secured his russet paws) she moved slow, as she dragged her paws from the fur of his chest down to his groin. She was quick to pull away every time he showed any signs of pleasure, and the fox was quickly getting impatient. He growled, in a form of dominance, the wrong move as the bunny quickly moved her left paw to squeeze his snout shutting him up. He went silent, as the bunny suddenly turned around backing up against him, shaking her ass on his crotch. The fox moaned, his tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat as the rabbit's ass rubbed his clothed cock in all the right ways.

 

 

The rabbit smirked, a look that went unnoticed as the fox succumbed to his own pleasure. The rabbit, feeling quite pleasured herself, decided to end the teasing as she knelt before the fox, taking his clothed bulge between her paws to squeeze. She giggled sadistically when the fox yelped in pain, and she hurried to rid the Tod of his clothes. As soon, as his cock came into view, the bunny lowered her mouth onto his awaiting cock, moaning around him as most of his cock was able to touch the back of the rabbit's pretty throat.

 

 

She sucked his cock, hard against her lips, massaging the whole of it with her throat muscles, and the rest that wouldn't fit with her soft paws. She could feel the fox's stomach clench, and with one last hard suck she held the tip at her open mouth, her tongue flat as he shot thick ropes of hot cum directly onto the rabbit's tongue, letting her lick every last drop up. She swallowed, patting her stomach tightly where she felt the cum hit, warming her tummy right up as she let the cum sit inside her. The fox groaned, falling limp against the chair, and the bunny merely giggled.

 

 

_Oh, we're not done yet_

 

 

His cock despite being suck cleaned merely seconds before, seemed to read the rabbit's mind as it quickly stood back up again. The bunny lifted herself from her knees, positioning herself so that, she was sitting atop the fox's lap her legs spread to curl around the back of the chair. She grasped the fox's paws between her own, as she was basically upside down in front of him, and set them on her hips. The fox took the hint, and he held her tightly pulling her so that his cock entered her in one thrust. She screamed, as all nine and a half inches made its way inside her tight and small bunny body. She panted, moaning much like a porn star as she felt his cock bulge against her tummy creating a very noticeable bump. She could feel every ridge and vein of his cock, and she sighed in pleasure digging her claws into the arms of her lover. He took the hint, backing up until his cock was touching the hood of her clit and with a growl he thrust with all of his strength sending his cock deep into the rabbit's pussy. The bunny came instantly, from the overwhelming pleasure. This didn't cease the Reynard, as he kept thrusting holding the thighs of his lover with bruising force.  He panted, as sweat poured down his snout dripping onto the rabbit's stomach below him. His only focus was to cum, to breed the bunny and make her his. He kept up pace, speeding up so that he could watch as his cock entered and exited the cunt of the rabbit repeatedly, as the rabbit's tits bounced with the force.

 

 

His balls tightened, as they slapped against the tail hole of the rabbit, and his stomach clenched. He growled, adjusting the bunny so that she was sitting up with him and he bounced her up and  down setting a rhythm. She moaned, and he could tell by the way her pussy was clenching around him. She was close, he bounced her faster and the coil suddenly snapped. He howled as he shoved his knot into her rabbit pussy, and came. And came, and came. His seed filled the bunny making her stomach bloat as all the cum stayed locked inside her. The fox kept cumming the thick cum painting the insides of the rabbit, whom moaned and covered the fox's cock in return. They held tightly to each other as they both came down from their intense climaxing.

 

 

The tod, wore a mischievous smile as he moved his paw lower, to stroke the lapin's clit. The bunny moaned, and he smirked. He stroked harder, softly spreading her folds with a single claw. The bunny shivered, and he fucked her faster his digits entering her swiftly due to her recently used cunt. One, two, three fingers went in and he watched as the bunny threw her head back, moaning and squirming. He pushed harder, searching for tha-

 

 

"FUCK!"

 

 

_Found it_

 

 

He brushed his fingers against the same spot, and that was enough to send the bunny over the edge. She wailed, thrashing around, her vision blackening as she came. The fox held her down, as a clear liquid, sprouted from the depths of her rabbit cunt staining his face and the chair and floor beneath the two. The fox grinned at this new found, sexual discovery and he hurried to lap up the juices that dripped down his muzzle. The bunny lay panting, from the intense squirting she had just done, and the fox kissed her cheek. Letting the both of them catch their breath.

 

 

After the two had recovered, and cleaned up they lie down spooning in bed, the rabbit and fox close to drifting off. When the lapin spoke.

 

 

"Nick."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Happy Birthday."

 

"Oh yes, carrots. What a happy birthday it was indeed."


End file.
